


The Essential Part of a Good Vacation

by oriolegirl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & G wind up in Canada</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Essential Part of a Good Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for season 3. As always, thanks to Cyanne for being a fabulous beta.
> 
> Now with awesome banner by [wallflowering](http://wallflowering.dreamwidth.org/)!

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/oriolegirl/media/u2Whe.png.html)

"You ready to go?" Sam asked as G closed and locked the door to his house.

"Yeah."

Just as they were ready to pull away from the curb, G's phone rang. Looking at the caller id, he put the call on speaker. "Hetty."

"Mr. Callen. There's been a slight change in plans. Tickets and further instructions are waiting at the Air Canada counter under the names on the passports you'll find in the glove compartment of Mr. Hanna's car. Have a good flight, gentlemen."

Last minute changes in plans were nothing new but. "How does she do that?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know," G answered. "And I'm not sure I want to know."

Seventeen hours, one delayed flight, one missed connection, and one long drive later, they finally arrived at the GPS coordinates Hetty had left for them. Stepping out of their rented SUV, G asked, "What are we doing here, Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're at a shack in the middle of the Canadian wilderness." Looking around, G said, "Actually, I'm not sure this qualifies as wilderness. There's nothing here. I haven't even seen a moose. Aren't there supposed to be moose in Canada?"

"I don't know about moose, G, but I saw a hell of a lot of geese on our way up here."

"If the plural of goose is geese, then why isn't the plural of moose meese?"

"Moose, geese, what there is," Sam said, pulling the collar of his coat closer, "is a lot of snow. Let's get inside."

"What's the matter, Sam? Were you absent the day of the Arctic survival course?"

"Just get inside, G."

G smirked but picked up his bags and followed Sam.

Inside the cabin, they found an envelope on the table in the small kitchen area. Sam eyed it warily from a careful distance. "Looks like Hetty's handwriting."

"Yep," G agreed. "It does."

"Well, aren't you going to open it?"

"Why should I be the one to open it?"

"You are the lead agent."

G rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll open it." He pulled a sheet of paper out of the envelope and read its contents out loud, "The cabin should be fully stocked. I will see you back at the office in exactly two weeks. Not a day earlier, not a day later. Enjoy."

Sam scratched his chin. "Two weeks, huh?"

"Yep. So again I ask, what are we doing here?"

"I thought we were here so the vengeful Romanian crime family couldn't find you."

"And I thought we were here because it's the last place a Sudanese warlord with revenge on his mind would look for you. Granted, I thought 'here' was going to be someplace a little more civilized."

Sam looked at G. "Kyoto?"

"Hanoi, actually."

"That's more civilized?"

"At least they have the Internet. There isn't even cell reception here."

"True," Sam conceded. "What do you suppose is really going on?"

"Hetty has been after us to take vacation time."

They looked at each other and said, "Nah."

"You think it has something to do with Assistant Director Granger?"

G shrugged. "It's possible. Hetty did imply that she had a plan for getting rid of him. Maybe she wanted us to have plausible deniability."

"Maybe. Two weeks is an awfully specific amount of time."

"Yeah. Or maybe she just wanted us to take a vacation."

Sam looked around. "I don't know, G. This isn't exactly where I'd choose to take a vacation."

"Come on, big guy. What more could you want? We've got the great outdoors."

"Snow, you mean," Sam muttered.

"We've got shelter. A fully stocked kitchen. A bed."

Sam eyed the bed in the adjoining room. "A comfortable bed is an essential part of a good vacation."

G grinned. "Why don't we try it out?"


End file.
